


Sterek

by AMNigma



Series: Drabbles [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMNigma/pseuds/AMNigma
Summary: Derek loves to see Stiles beg.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751341
Kudos: 76





	Sterek

“Please, please, please,” the words flew out of the human's mouth like a mantra. 

Derek was relentless, he loved the way the smaller man lost all his inhibitions when they were like this. 

“Derek, please, god! Oh gods, please.”

Derek Hale smirked as he stopped his movements, making the human squirm. Stiles was on all fours, with his elbows on the bed and his wrists tied up on the bed’s headboard. 

“Say it,” the alpha commanded. 

And Derek didn’t wait long before receiving the response he wanted. “Your cock is so good, goddammit, please. Make me cum.”

“As you wish.”


End file.
